Prisonniers
by MarieCeline
Summary: On se souvient tous de ce moment où Ziva se jette sur Tony pour le protéger d'une balle. Que pensaient-ils à ce moment ? Et que s'est il passé après que la scène ait été coupée ? OS.


Un petit OneShot sans prétention que j'ai écrit un soir sur un coup de tête ^^

Souvenez-vous, de ce moment où Ziva se jette sur Tony dans «Boxed In» (3x12). J'ai tenté d'imaginer leurs pensées à ce moment.

Et, vu que personne n'avait tenté d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé après que la scène ait été coupée, je m'y suis essayée. Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit très glorieux, je le poste quand même.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**ZIVA **

Cela fait plus de trois heures que moi et Tony sommes coincés dans ce fichu container. J'avais froid et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre. De plus, Tony qui déblatérait à propos d'un film indien non sous-titré ne m'aidait pas à me calmer :

_- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !_

**TONY**

Je soupirais. Voilà trois heures que nous sommes coincés et elle continuais à s'agiter, voulant trouver un moyen de sortir et refusant de prendre son mal en patience.

_- Ouais... ça doit faire dix mille fois que tu me le répète. Serais-tu claustrophobe ? Parce que ce serait un problème supplémentaire dont je me passerais bien, vois-tu..._

Elle ne m'a pas écouté, apparemment en pleine réflexion.

_- Et si on tirait une balle dans la porte, près de l'endroit où se trouve le loquet ?_

Je n'avais beau pas être un agent tueur du Mossad, ni un expert en armes, mais cette idée me semblait loin d'être la meilleure qu'elle ait eu... J'étais perplexe.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'on pourrait passer quelque chose dessous, et le soulever !_

Elle sort son arme, et la pointe vers le bas des portes en métal.

-_ Mauvaise idée... tirer une balle là-dedans la ferait sûrement ri.._

Avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, la dite balle ricocha dans le container. Ziva se jette sur moi et, comme au ralenti, je m'effondre par terre, avec elle couchée sur moi.

**ZIVA**

Je me retrouvais à présent allongée sur Tony, de tout mon long, la tête nichée dans son cou. Il fallait l'avouer, mon idée de tirer une balle n'avait pas vraiment été bonne. Je m'étais donc jetée sur lui pour le protéger; un réflexe. Sauf que, je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences de mon acte. Moi et lui nous étions fixés des limites physiques, après ce relâchement, sous couvertures, il y a quelques semaines de ça, où on en avait fait plus que nécessaire... beaucoup plus. Et nous en étions tout deux conscients. Mais depuis, un accord tacite a été établi entre nous, et nous n'en reparlions jamais.

Or, je me retrouvais soudain très proche de lui; trop proche de lui. Nos bassins se touchaient, et j'étais littéralement collée à son corps, ressentant toute sa chaleur. Ce grand dadais italien, depuis le premier jour, m'attirait énormément et provoquait toujours de curieuses sensations en moi. Je n'avais jamais désiré un homme autant que lui, et ça m'effrayait.

**TONY**

Bon sang. En plus d'avoir le souffle coupé, cette proximité me gênait. Elle n'était pas consciente de l'effet qu'elle me faisait, quand elle était aussi près de moi. Elle était étendue de tout son long, et je ne pouvais plus bouger, bien que la volonté de bouger me manque aussi. Son idée de tirer une balle avait vraiment été stupide ! Je grognais :

-_ Comme je le disais, il y aurait un risque que la balle se mette à ricocher et tue l'un de nous deux._

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle répondit brusquement.

_- Pardon._

Et elle ne s'enlevait toujours pas !

- _Pourquoi es-tu sur moi ?_

**ZIVA**

J'étais sur lui pour le protéger. Enfin, maintenant que la balle avait perdu de son inertie, ça ne servait plus à rien. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'enlever... Je décidais alors de lui répondre en lui disant la vérité, enfin, plus ou moins ce qu'il en était à... l'origine.

- _Pour te protéger, Tony._

Il gigota sous moi, essayant de se libérer.

- _Arrête..._

Je décidais de jouer avec lui, et susurrai d'une voix grave et sensuelle à son oreille.

_- Ça t'avait plu quand on avait bossé sous couvertures..._

**TONY**

A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle me chauffait là. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas en reparler. Et on risquait vraiment de déraper. Malgré les vêtements épais, j'étais on ne peut plus conscient de son corps placé au dessus de moi, et je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps. Son corps élégant, aux formes divines, parfaites...Bon sang, il fallait que j'arrête de divaguer. Mais il faut l'avouer : cette mission a laissé des traces.

- _C'était peut être bien dû au fait, que t'étais toute nue._

Soudain, elle releva la tête, je m'immobilisais. Elle encra ses yeux noirs dans les miens, et chuchota, encore plus doucement, d'une voix irrésistiblement sensuelle...

- _Peut être que s'il faisait plus chaud ici..._

Ouais, et ben, le problème, c'est qu'il commençait à faire vraiment très chaud. Et elle le savait. Elle se moquait de moi...

- _Laisse moi te reposer la question : pourquoi es-tu encore couchée sur moi ?_

Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres, et elle bougea légèrement, son bassin frottant intentionnellement contre le mien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Ses yeux me scrutaient, m'analysaient. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Génial; maintenant elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

Mais soudain, je pris conscience de la particularité de cet instant. Tout pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il suffisait qu'elle rapproche de deux ou trois centimètres ses lèvres des miennes et là, c'en était fini de nos limites, et de cet accord non-verbal. L'attirance physique, et réciproque, qui nous habitait, nous hantait, était à deux doigts de reprendre les rennes. Il ne suffisait que d'un minuscule déclencheur. Et elle le savait très bien. Nous nous étions trop approchés, on ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Mais, pourtant, il le fallait. C'était interdit.

**ZIVA**

Le silence était pesant. Je le sondais du regard, et un frisson me parcouru la peau, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je la voyais bien dans ses yeux la retenue, cette foutue retenue contradictoire, qui contredisait cette envie frénétique d'être encore plus proche de lui que maintenant. S'éloigner, se rapprocher, s'éloigner encore plus, revenir, dangereusement plus près... Les gens appellerait ça le jeu du chat et de la souris. Moi j'appellerais ça le désir et l'impossibilité. Il y en avait toujours eu un qui avait su, qui avait dû stopper l'autre, s'arrêter. Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas moi. C'était vraiment trop tentant. Et c'était différent, nous étions dans cet espace étroit, seuls, avec le risque de mourir d'un instant à l'autre, sans lumière, dans le froid, certes mais la température semblait grimper de seconde en seconde. J'étais bien trop proche de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra et la mienne aussi. Il me regardait de cet air, cet air qui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas, que c'était interdit, et qu'on risquait d'être virés. Mais je m'en fichai. Personne n'en saura rien. J'approchai doucement mon visage du sien...

**TONY**

Elle me regardai, toujours de ce même regard coquin, presque félin. Ses yeux -si c'était possible-, étaient encore plus noirs. Je la vis trop tard se rapprocher de moi encore plus, et la connexion à mon cerveau ne s'est pas faite; je n'ai pas fait un geste, j'étais comme anesthésié. Elle embrassa d'un baiser doux et sensuel mes lèvres immobiles. Une décharge électrique me couru le long du corps et je répondis bien vite à son baiser, la serrant dans mes bras, et la faisant rouler sous mon corps. Sa respiration devint saccadée puis elle repassa au dessus de moi. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux, à la base de mon cou, puis les fit passer sous le col de mon blouson, et commença à en descendre la fermeture éclair et à déboutonner le haut de ma chemise. Si elle continuait, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. Il fallait qu'un de nous deux y mette un terme. Un élan de lucidité me frappa. Je stoppais le baiser et l'arrêtait aussitôt.

_- Ziva_...

Elle me regarda avec une moue désapprobatrice, avec l'air d'une petite fille prise la main dans le sac. Elle était incroyablement sexy. Bon sang, il fallait vite qu'elle s'enlève de là, où alors, c'était fichu. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. À l'instant où elle se releva, le contact de son corps me manqua terriblement. Elle se dirigea comme si de rien n'était, vers les caisses en bois, puis se retourna, un air amusé et provocateur sur le visage, et haussa les épaules :

_- Tant pis._

Je me relevai et repris mon examen des caisses en bois. Son visage était impassible, et elle souriait, de temps en temps; elle n'avait pas l'air gênée. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je souris. Si j'avais su, à cette époque, que je risquerais plus tard ma vie pour elle...

Cette femme était vraiment incroyable.

Après ce jour, on ne reparla plus jamais de ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant, que je l'oubliais.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Alors verdict ? ^^

A bientôt, pour un nouvel OS !

_Marie._


End file.
